


I’ve got you, forever.

by ASupersLuthor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Zari Tomaz - Fandom, Zarlie, avalance - Fandom, charlie - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASupersLuthor/pseuds/ASupersLuthor
Summary: Charlie has nightmares and she goes to Zari for help.





	I’ve got you, forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The “appreciating Maisie for the cowards who don’t” groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+%E2%80%9Cappreciating+Maisie+for+the+cowards+who+don%E2%80%99t%E2%80%9D+groupchat).



Zari awoke to the sound of her room doors opening, “I swear to donuts I’m going to murder whoever just came in.” When she heard no reply she sat up with a groan, seeing Charlie her anger began to rise, “What the hell do you want?”

Charlie looked small and fragile, nothing like her usually cold bravado. Charlie looked at her with scared eyes, “I know we don’t get along all the time but could I stay here with you tonight? My room reminds me of things I want to forget.”

Zari looked at her, with her oversized sweater, shorts and fluffy socks, she looked kinda cute. Zari rolled her eyes as the statement crossed her mind, “What time is it?” She groaned as the loud puff of air from the doors closing echoed in her room. 

Charlie stood there for a second, looking at the ground twisting her foot slightly, “It’s 2am.” Zari sprung to her feet and came face to face with Charlie, “You woke me up at 2am so you could snuggle. You aren’t as big and scary as you want us to believe.”

Charlie smiled softly, “No, I’m not but you’re the only one I trust to know what I’m really like. Even after annoying each other for nearly a year.” 

Zari blames it on the accent, or the way Charlie always smelt like candy floss but she looked the girl up and down and then back at her eyes. They seemed to be filled with worry, Zari knows what that feels like so she gently slid her hand into Charlie’s, “Come on, let’s go to bed, huh?” She led Charlie to her bed and climbed in, waiting for the woman to follow and when she did she snuggled close to Zari, closer than she was expecting, until Zari could feel her face against her neck and their bodies flushed together. 

“How long has your room made you feel like this?” The smaller hero asked. 

She felt Charlie’s heart rate increase, “Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe in here understand?” She felt a slight nod against her neck but didn’t want to push the question again. 

It was silent until the a british accent broke the silence, “Since I got here.” Zari sat up until she was looking at Charlie below her, “Why come here now? Why not back then?”

“I uhm... I.” She watched her stutter and began to gently play with her hair, watching as it calmed her, “I wanted to pretend I was scary and tough but I need someone, I need you.” 

Zari felt something she’d never felt before, a sudden urge to do something she’d never done or never wanted to do. She resisted the urge and lay back down next to the shaking woman and pulled her closer than before, “You’ve got me. You’ve got me, don’t worry.”

Zari pulled Charlie closer than she was before and rubbed up and down her back until they both fell asleep.

 

The next night Zari waited for Charlie to walk through her doors, once it hit 2am she got out of bed and brought a few things with her as she made her way to Charlie’s room. She opened the doors and saw no one was in, “Weird.” She wandered some more until she got to the kitchen where Charlie was standing making something to eat. 

Zari put the objects on the table and made her way to Charlie. Once she reached the taller woman she wrapped her arms around her waist, hearing a quiet gasp before giggling and pulling her closer, “So, you coming to bed?”

Charlie turned around in her arms, “I couldn’t sleep, I thought about going to your room but didn’t want to bother you without having a treat for you so I’m trying to make a donut.” Zari unwrapped her arms from Charlie and stepped back touched at the thought, “You don’t have to give me anything, you’re welcome in my room every night if that’s what you need, now come on.” She grabbed the things from the table and led them both to her room, she waiting until Charlie had sat on the bed until she gave her the surprise. 

“I get that you want to seem like this big scary person but you don’t have to with me, you can be whoever you want to be and it seems you’re actually sweet and kind and caring so I got you this.” She pulled out a fluffy teddy bear and watched as Charlie’s eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed with a squeal, “You got me a stuffy?! When did you even have the time?”

Zari looked at the floor smiling, “After the mission today I went and bought it, I saw you looking in the store window at it and I knew you had to have it.”

Next thing she knew Charlie was wrapping her in a hug, one of the strongest she’s felt in a while, “Now come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

The next night was different Zari didn’t have to go looking for her or wait for the doors to open, Charlie came and got her from the bridge in her shorts and what she now realises is Zari’s sweatshirt, grabbed her hand and led her to Zari’s room for bed. Ignoring the look of surprise and tease in her fellow legends she followed and fell asleep with Charlie hugging her tightly, face in her neck and arms around her waist. 

 

The day after was different. The legends had a pretty hectic mission and Zari got hurt, not a lot but Charlie still seemed worried even after Gideon had said she was okay. They were all having supper together in the kitchen when Zari felt a weight on her thighs, she looked down and saw Charlie laying her head there and nosing her stomach, presumably exhausted from the mission. She ran her fingers through the taller girls hair and continued talking to everyone as Charlie slowly fell asleep, once she had Sara asked a question she’d been expecting for a while, “So, Zari, what’s happening there.” Pointing to Charlie asleep on her lap. 

Zari looked down and ran her thumb across Charlie’s cheek, watching as a smile appeared on her face even in sleep, “Nothing, she can’t sleep in her room because it reminds her of something she doesn’t want to remember so she’s been staying with me for the past few nights.”

“I thought you hated each other?” Mick asked as he shoved more food in his mouth. 

“Not anymore, at first yeah I did but now somethings changed, it feels different and I know what the real her is like now. I don’t know what it is or how to describe it but I get an urge to do something I’ve never done before when I’m with her. I don’t know, it probably sounds weird but I don’t know how else to describe it.” Sara sat smirking as the brunette finished speaking, “Oh I knowww.” She taunted. 

“Shut up Lance or I’ll tell Ava about you know what.” She watched as Sara’s eyes went comically big and Ava just look at Sara as if to say ‘The fuck man, what happened to no secrets.’ 

“Fuck you Tomaz.” 

“You wish Lance.” Sara grunted and just as Zari was about to stand up Ray spoke, “Hey Zari, you want some of my food? You’ve barely touched your own.” 

Zari stood up and lifted Charlie bridal style, “Nah, it’s okay. I’m not that hungry, I’m just gonna put her to bed and then go to sleep.” 

“I’ll tell Gideon to unlock her room for you. Gid-“ Nate’s sentence was stopped by Zari, “No, she doesn’t sleep in there. She sleeps in my room. Don’t worry about it.”

With that she left for her room and left the rest of the legends. 

Later that night she was awoken by someone saying her name, she jumped up panicked but was calmed when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Charlie looking back at her, “Sorry to startle you. I had a nightmare and was wondering if we could watch a movie?”

Zari chuckled and pulled her back down to lay her head on her chest, “Of course we can, let’s watch Tinkebelle.”

Charlie settled her head on her chest and wrapped an arm around Zari’s waist, “Okay, let’s watch it.”

It was the end of the movie and they had both fallen asleep, wrapped up in one another. 

 

The nights continued like that for months until one night something changed. Charlie had been dodging her all day, not talking to her and when she did it felt like when they had first met, she didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to confront her in case she was reading too far into it. She went to bed and waiting for Charlie to come, she waited until 3am but she didn’t turn up. Just as Zari was about to go look for her she walked through her bedroom doors. Zari stood there looking at her, “What’s up with you today? You’ve been ignoring me all day and when you have talked to me it’s been like when we first met. I don’t understand how it changed so fast or what I’ve done.”

Charlie just stared at her, “I tried to sleep in my own room but I couldn’t. It didn’t feel right, you’re meant to feel at home in something that’s yours and I didn’t so I came here. Not to your room but to you, you feel like home.” 

Zari couldn’t think, or maybe she was thinking too much but her mouth blurted something out before she could stop herself, “You feel like home too, you always feel like home.”

Charlie smiled, “Let’s go to bed, Zar.”

Zari held her hand out and let the other girl lead her to bed and get comfortable, they lay their head on the pillows facing each other. It was a comfortable silence as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

 

Charlie decided to break it, “Can I try something?” Zari nodded, “Sure. What do you want to try?” 

“This.” Was all Charlie said before she lent over and pressed her lips again Zari’s. The feeling wasn’t like anything they had ever felt before, it felt comfortable but adventurous, new but like they’d done it so many times before. 

Charlie pulled back and looked at Zari who was staring at her with small tears in her eyes, “What’s wrong Zar?”

Zari wiped the tears from her eyes before reaching down to grab Charlie’s hand, “I’m glad my first kiss was with you.”

Charlie’s mouth dropped, “You let me take your first ki-“ before she could finish her sentence Zari grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down for a longer kiss. A mumbled, “Be my first and last kiss, C, you have me.”

“I’ve got you, forever.” Was heard in between kisses.


End file.
